


【授权翻译】Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin (by ShowMeAHero)

by rebecca0830



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mornings, Prompt Fill, Steve is morning garbage and Bucky sometimes wants him to die, Waking Up
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca0830/pseuds/rebecca0830
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve喜欢早起晨跑，但Bucky却从来不是。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin (by ShowMeAHero)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728224) by [ShowMeAHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero). 



　 Steve每天都准时起床，不多不少，恰好六点整。

　　在军队的时候他的生物钟就已经调到了早上六点，而在此之前则是早上七点（仍然是个邪恶的时间点），无视这个事实，他仍然每天设置闹钟，以及手机上的闹铃，以防万一。这直接导致了每天早上都会准时响起的“嘟嘟”闹钟声和手机里的喇叭声，然后Steve就会像屁股着火了似的在声音响起的同一时间从床上蹿起——每个该死的早晨都是如此。

　　Bucky从来不是个早起的人。军队生活使Steve养成了早起的习惯；而Bucky，正相反，更喜欢在晨间训练后睡个回笼觉。即使是在他只有九十磅而且瘦弱不堪的时候，Steve就有一个讨人厌的习惯，他会钻到Bucky的床上，坚持不懈地将他摇醒，就像是个动物一样，完全无视Sarah Rogers并不是在天杀的谷仓里养大她的儿子这一事实。

　　Bucky希望现在这一情况能有所改变，也许七十年的沉睡能让Steve改个新习惯，有一个更合理的起床时间，比如八点，或者中午也行。至少Bucky自己是这样的，他可以对天发誓——他喜欢可以自己设置他的睡眠时间表。然而，如果有什么区别的话，Steve与他期望的正好相反。就像三四十年代时那样，Steve总是能够迅速地从床上爬起，就好像他只是清醒地躺在那里一整晚，就等着他被允许开始新的一天的这一时刻。在咆哮突击队的时候他已经比以前强壮多了；并且，很明显的，Steve在早上醒来后会有一个巨大的dick，但Bucky并没有足够的时间去习惯Steve惊人的新尺寸，更别提调整睡眠时间去适应激烈的“晨间运动”了。

　　和Steve一起在2015年起床，简直是一个新的，人间惨剧。

　　就像他以往那样，Steve在六点起来，那个该死的闹钟准时响起。同时他的手机会开始播放喇叭声，让Bucky迷糊中以为回到了军队训练的时候，然后下一刻意识回来后，就恨不得想要用枕头把Steve闷死。闹铃响起的0.2秒后，Steve就抬手将两者都关掉，然后迅速下床。他拉开窗帘，面对窗户深深地吸气。Bucky抄起Steve的枕头，挡住黎明时间微弱的阳光——有些人可能会认为它很美，但Bucky对此表示鄙视。

　　“这看上去会是一个美好的一天，Buck！”Steve宣布道，尽管每天早上Bucky都会无视他吐出的废话。“太阳要升起来啦！天空都亮了！”Bucky听到Steve将手按在窗户上时的轻敲声。“气温也刚刚好，Buck，我们去晨跑吧——“

　　“滚开，”Bucky将脸埋在枕头里咕哝道。Steve安静了一会儿，Bucky试图去听他的脚步声，直到枕头被猛地拉开。Bucky大声地痛苦呻吟。

　　“走吧，Buck，来嘛，我觉得晨跑会对我们有好——”

　　“我们在该死凌晨两点才睡觉的，你他妈的——”

　　“Buck，来吧——”

　　“Oh，耶稣基督，отсоси мне, пиздаеб——”

　　“Buck——”

　　“Steve，Черт возьми, долбоеб, иди на хуй, мудак——”

　　Steve开始拉扯着被子。Bucky紧紧抓住它，他的左手手臂发出金属收缩的声音，猛地把毯子拉了回来。

　　“Отъебись, ебанько малолетнее——”

　　“外面天气超棒的！”

　　“Завали ебало！”

　　“现在，我知道Winnie Barnes并没有养育一个像你的水手。”

　　“Steve，你ебанутый пидорас——”

　　“抱歉，那是什么意思？”

　　“отъебись——”

　　Steve最终成功地将毯子从Bucky那抢走，把他留在他们的床中间，又冷又沮丧，生气的要命。Bucky摸索着伸出手，紧紧闭着眼睛抓住Steve。

　　“соси хуй и не психуй，Steven。”

　　“你是一个满嘴脏话的混蛋，Barnes。这真是太卑劣了。感谢上帝，我们的妈妈们没有在旁边听到你对可怜的我说出那么可怕的话。”

　　“她们会站在我这一边的，你这个白痴，”Bucky咕哝着，把脸埋进床垫。直到他终于抓住了Steve的手腕后，他才抬起头。Steve反手抓住他，试图将他拉起。Bucky瞥了他一眼，睡眼惺忪的样子。Steve露出微笑，迷人而且邪恶。

　　“我们去晨跑吧。”

　　“我恨你。”

　　“来吧，Buck，你已经醒了，我们走吧！”

　　“Steve，我字面意义上地非常恨你，我自己对此也感到十分不可思议。”

　　“我等会也会把Sam叫醒的，”Steve扬言，挣脱Bucky的手，装腔作势地缓慢移向门口。

　　“不，你他妈才不这么做！”Sam的声音从客厅的沙发那传来。Bucky给了Steve一个得意的微笑。Steve重重地呼了一口气，把因为睡觉而垂在他前额的头发吹起。换个办法，Steve再次靠近Bucky，后者谨慎地看着他；Bucky现在仍躺在床上蜷缩成球状，枕头和毯子被扔在地板上，他够不着它们。

　　“我们也不是一定要去晨跑，”Steve用低沉的声音建议，坐在床的边缘。Bucky的目光跟随着Steve的每一个动作。Steve伸出手，他的手指温柔地抚过Bucky颈背后面的头发，轻轻梳理缠绕的发丝。Bucky发现他不由自主地在触碰中放松，丧失了更好的判断力。

　　“见鬼的就该这样，”Bucky咕哝道。Steve点点头，就好像他很能理解的样子。Bucky的眼睛微眯，但他让Steve俯下身亲吻他。Steve抚摸他头发的手绷紧，将Bucky拉的更近些，加深这个吻，舌头探入Bucky的嘴巴。Bucky低低地呻吟，坐起来靠近Steve。当Bucky移动时Steve发出柔软的哼声，这让Bucky更急切的前倾，他的两只手缠绕在Steve的头发上紧紧扣住。一分钟后Steve向后退去，有些气喘，将脸埋在Bucky的颈间，轻轻咬舐他的肌肤。Bucky将头微微后倾，让Steve更好地贴近。

　　“现在你醒了么？”Steve问道，嘴唇贴着Bucky的皮肤微笑着。Bucky点头，然后Steve突然后退，站在床边，调整他的睡裤。Bucky抬头看着他，眼里充斥着背叛。

　　“什么——”

　　“太好了，”Steve说道，就好像Bucky什么也没说。“这下我们可以去晨跑啦。”

　　Bucky跳下床，把笨蛋Steve扑倒在地，然后把他的跑鞋扔出他们的卧室。其中一只鞋子打中了Sam。Sam想要把他们两个都干掉，立刻，马上，并且现在只有六点十分。

　　看上去今天会是美好的一天。

　　END

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translations (hopefully):  
> отсоси мне, пиздаеб = suck my dick, cunt fucker  
> Черт возьми, долбоеб, иди на хуй, мудак = damn it, fuckhead, fuck you, bastard  
> Отъебись, ебанько малолетнее = fuck off, (adolescent) jerk  
> Завали ебало = shut the fuck up  
> ебанутый пидорас = fucking motherfucker  
> отъебись = go fuck yourself  
> соси хуй и не психуй = relax and suck dick


End file.
